


Overprint

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong when the pod drops. Raven is back in Mecha station with a bay full of smoke and a smell like ionized air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprint

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started back in February as a fill for "Back on the Ark AU," but then it got too big for that. I've been holding off posting or mentioning it since I already have two WIPs on AO3, but this [pre-100 casting](http://chokingthecherry.tumblr.com/post/114313759052/she-s-a-shy-one-into-the-spin-a-prequel-series) appeared and I had to share at least the first part.

Something goes wrong when the pod drops. Not "burning up in Earth's atmosphere" wrong or "turned inside out on impact" wrong, but a flash of not-burning-up light and a not-gravitational pull, and suddenly Raven is back in Mecha station with a bay full of smoke and a smell like ionized air.

She coughs and staggers out to the hall, sealing the door behind her and breathing deep lungfuls of scrubbed Ark air. The dizziness hasn't faded, but she remembers Kane coming to bust them and starts frantically stripping off the space suit. There's nowhere to hide it on a moment's notice - and that's what makes her realize the hallway is silent. No shouting, no voices at all. Just the usual ambient noise and her own panicked breaths. No guards crashing around the corner to investigate the noise the pod surely made.

"Abby," she reminds herself. She keeps close to the wall and moves cautiously down the corridor.

Confusion sets in when the entire branch appears to be deserted. 

"Okay. Okay." She presses the heel of her palm to her head. Kane's got Abby. Kane doesn't know - yet - that Raven is still on the Ark. But someone will figure that out soon enough. Security will be looking for her. The bay is still full of fumes, not to mention the scene of the crime, so she can't hide out there. 

The air shafts, she realizes. At most, she might run into another mechanic, and it's less risky than being out in the open. It isn't hard to find a hatch or settle on a destination. Jackson knew what they were doing all along and warned them when trouble was coming - which means he's the one person she can trust.

* * *

It's a long climb and crawl to Go-Sci, but Raven makes it. The few times she peeked through a vent or hatch, she didn't see or hear anything suspicious. No one running, no angry voices, nothing out of the ordinary. There's something _off_ about that, she knows, but she can't seem to piece it together. It doesn't matter; she won't let down her guard anyway.

She goes as far as Medical to scope out the situation. Again, it's business as usual. No security presence, no strange behavior from the citizens in the waiting area. So she backtracks to an empty corridor nearby and hauls out of the duct. No alarms sound, no one yells for her to stop right there. 

"You can do this," she whispers to herself, smoothing herself down, straightening her back, unclenching her white-knuckled grip on her jacket. This is just another day for her, just like everyone else. 

She tries to be calm about it, tries to show some of her usual swagger as she enters the waiting area and finds a seat. At least there isn't a line right now, she notes. Fewer people to remember a young mechanic skipping ahead of them.

Her composure lasts until the plastic curtain rustles and she looks up at the young woman coming to check on the new patients. Her skin is smooth, her face rounder. Her hair is shorter, the braid tidier. She is _younger_ , but unmistakably Abby.

And she is repeating herself, forcing Raven out of her shock by shining a penlight in her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Abby tries again.

"Oh," Raven manages. "Shit. Yeah. Sorry, yeah. You're... okay?"

Abby regards her with some concern and takes her wrist. Raven can see her own hand shaking and feels lightheaded, weak. 

"Listen to me," Abby says evenly. "Have you taken something? Anything I should know about?"

"No." What did the Russians power their pods with?

There's a hand at her elbow, bringing her to her feet. The support is welcome, at least; she is definitely unsteady, and her vision is wavering.

* * *

She doesn't pass out. It's a small mercy that keeps Abby from checking her ID. Abby who is not Abby.

Abby who doesn't seem to know Raven at all.

Raven hears herself give some excuse about changing a much-neglected air scrubber. Must have been something nasty in the filter. 

"Mhm," Abby intones, focused on checking Raven's vitals. 

"You're not wearing your ring," Raven realizes. The ring, the one on the chain Abby _always_ wears around her neck. Same as Raven with Finn's - "My necklace!"

Abby holds her down when she tries to stand. "I think it can wait."

It's going to have to, Raven's logic tells her. It's still in the pod, where she hung it. How had she not noticed before now? "Right, right." Raven eases back.

She might be dreaming. She might be _dead_ , but she had sort of hoped that whatever came after life would be... somewhere more impressive than the Ark. She had better not be dead.

"Can I ask you something?" Raven tries to keep her tone casual, but maybe the underlying nervousness doesn't hurt her charade. "Are you a doctor?"

Abby smiles and adjusts her lab coat. "Not yet. My apprenticeship should finish in a couple months, though."

_A couple months._ Raven smiles back and congratulates herself on not losing her cool at the strange news. "Could you maybe not log this, and let me go? It was a silly mistake. I really can't afford to miss a shift."

This Abby has the same way of raising her eyebrows and cocking her hip when Raven amuses her. "You nearly collapsed on me less than five minutes ago, and you think I'm going to let you go right back to tinkering with our oxygen supply?"

"Okay, but the rest of it?" Raven pleads. "Just tell the doc I'm taken care of? I'm not really comfortable with... y'know."

Abby seems to consider it, whatever she took from Raven's vague implication, then compromises. "You stay here for an hour to make sure your symptoms are gone. If you pass out out there, you're going to wind up right back here."

"And the doctor?"

There is some hesitation, but then Abby shrugs. "He has other patients to see."

Raven exhales in relief and nods. On impulse, she adds, "Is Jackson here?"

Abby's lack of recognition is clear. "Who?"

"Never mind," she waves it off. "Not sure I want to catch up with him now anyway."


End file.
